DAD BECOMES ADDICTED TO FORTNITE!!!
Plot The video starts with William walking home from his friends house explaining that Bill was supposed to pick him up, but he forgot and now here he is walking home. As he gets to the house, he knocks on the door to see if Bill's gonna open it, but to no avail. He then gets the ladder and climbs to the top of the roof to see where Bill is. He then realizes that Bill is in his room playing Fortnite. He then bangs on the window to get his attention, but Bill can't hear him since he has William's headset on. William now doesn't know how to get in. He then realizes that Violette just got home. Violette then starts to record and William then explains to her that Bill didn't pick him up and that he's playing Fortnite in his room. Violette, for some reason, doesn't know what's going on and gives William the key to the house. Once William comes down, he throws the ladder to the ground. Violette then tells him to calm down. As they get inside, William goes straight upstairs into his room. He enters his room and yells at his dad asking what's going on, to which Bill responds by saying that he's playing Fortnite because of William taking his TV. William then takes his headset off of Bill's head and throws it to the side. Bill mentions once again that it's his TV so he can play with it, but William says he's gonna have to use it until he gets the TV he wanted. He even says that Bill doesn't have to pay for the whole thing and just pay for half of it. Violette tries to make a deal by letting William putting the Xbox in their room so Bill can play Fortnite on the little TV, but William wants to play on his Xbox now since his friend's waiting. Violette then tells Bill to leave his room since it is William's room. The scene then cuts to William still arguing with Bill to get off the TV so he can play on his Xbox. William then leaves the room, while Violette tells Bill to go back to their room, but Bill says no because he's playing Fortnite. Violette then tells him that this isn't Bill's room, but Bill then makes a stupid statement saying that if his TV is in here, then it's his room. Violette then tells him that he can't have the room, to which Bill responds by saying move me. William then comes back with a spray bottle and starts spraying Bill to get him out of his room. Bill tells him that if he's leaving, he's taking the TV with him, while Violette is telling him to drop the spray bottle. Violette's telling them to stop it, while William's screaming at Bill to get out. Bill's then trying to take the TV back to his room, but William grabs a hold of him and starts spraying him again. The TV then goes black and Bill and William are blaming each other. The TV eventually comes back on and William shoves Bill out of his room. Violette wants to have a nice/decent night while William's playing some more Fortnite. Bill then tries to come back, but Violette tries to block the doorway. William then yells at him to stay out. Bill then comes back in and says that he wants the TV. William eventually gives up and unplugs the TV and brings it back to Bill's room all while yelling at him saying HERE'S THE TV!!!!! Bill then thanks him while Violette feels bad for William since he doesn't have a TV. William then yells at Violette to get out of his room since he's going to bed, and then gets mad at her for moping. Violette then signs off all stressed. Category:Videos Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Bill's Moments Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Bill Scream Stairs Category:Violette Scream Stairs Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Fighting Category:Arguments Category:Face Reveal Category:Crazy Bill! ���� Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Saturday Category:Fortnite Category:Bill saying jerk Category:2018